Nekrayleaus Dharan Zwinick
Nekrayleaus Dharan Zwinick was a Sith Lord, known better as Omega, the ruler of The Brotherhood of Darkness, who came to true power after the fall of Feral Ragnos' True Sith Empire. The fallen Empire of his younger brother led to a series of events which brought about the rise of the new Galactic Empire. As an Emperor, Omega built the largest Sith faction the Galaxy has ever known and created the single largest coalition of Sith forces ever seen. He later formed The Zwinick Empire and has long been regarded among the most powerful and influential Sith Masters in the Galaxy. Biography Early Life Marka and the Making of a Nightmare Nekrayleaus was the first born son of a wealthy couple who lived in a relatively remote region on Serenno. His Father, a devoted follower of the Sith Order, believed young Nekrayleaus to be a prodigy, since the boy had shown exceptional control in his early years when introduced to the mystical energy known as the Force. The young Nekrayleaus was an adventurous child, never proving this more than when, at 8 years old, he disappeared while on a family vacation to Ziost, having become lost in a Sith Citadel and unknowingly posessed by the spirit of a long dead Sith Lord. When his parents found him, the boy was unconscious, awakening long after they had arrived back home on Serenno. A year later, the spirit revealed itself to Nekrayleaus, sharing the name Ventrificus with him and leading him, with the promise of power, off Serenno and on to the far away world of Korriban, where, under cover of darkness it took him into the ancient tomb of Marka Ragnos, the long deceased Dark Lord of the Sith. It was here that Nekrayleaus was trained, for 6 long years, by the spirit inside him, and by the spirit of Marka Ragnos himself. At the age of 14, Marka had deemed the boy worthy of a Sith Mantle, a new name to wear proudly as he became that which his Father had forseen, and in a ceremony in which tribal tattooing was ritualistically spread across the child's body, Marka reached into the Force, searching, and he named the boy, Omega. Student, or Master? Not a word reached his parents, and when he returned home he was scolded for his absence before being sent to a Sith Academy hidden away on Bastion. This was where he would spend the next 3 years, training once more, learning once more all the things he had already mastered on Korriban. His parents maintained contact, telling him one day, after he had been at the academy for two and a half years, that his Mother was with child, and due in mere weeks. They tried to arrange for Nekrayleaus to come home for the birth, but the academy would not hear of it, insisting that it would interfere too much with the rigorous training regime which all students of the Dark Side must adhere to. The young Nekrayleaus stayed at the academy, completing his training in another six short months. By this time, at the age of 17, Omega was well versed in the use of the Force and its application on other beings, so much so that when the time came for the academy to give the graduate his new Sith Mantle, he persuaded his 'teacher', with the use of the Force, to also name him Omega. Though he did not know it at the time, his journey into the Dark Side of the Force, was only just beginning. Events that would shape the young man into the Sith Lord he was destined to become were beginning to unfold across the Galaxy. First Loss Upon returning home to Serenno, the young Omega found his home to have been deserted, unkempt and looking nothing like the somewhat regal manor in which he had grown up. In a fit of rage, the adolescant stormed the entire region, going from house to house, demanding news of his family, slaughtering entire bloodlines when his questions were not answered. Upon heading back to the family home, he crossed paths with an elderly man who also claimed not to know anything. Omega beat the man, feeding off his pain, slicing him over and over with a lightsaber until he screamed out that the Zwinick's had disappeared on Coruscant, the young boy was with them. Omega went to the Core World of Coruscant immediately, and learnt there that his parents, on a mission to retrieve holocrons for the Sith Order, had been slain by Jedi. The young boy, apparently named Krayden, was presumed dead with them, though his was the only body not recovered. Omega, without any semblance of sanity, attacked the Jedi Temple, leading to a bloody battle with a Jedi Master named Belian Durron high above the planet surface, on a landing pad reserved for members of the Jedi Council. They duelled ferociously, both pushing themselves past their limits, the Jedi Master aged 45 years against the Sith Lord aged 17 years. The battle ended after a gruelling 30 hours, in which 3 respites were called by both parties due to an inability to move, when Omega sliced off Belian's duelling hand and took his saber, gripping the seasoned Jedi warrior by his throat and throwing him, with a sadistic smile, straight over the platforms edge. He searched for the boy named Krayden for sometime, never finding more than a whisper to follow, sometimes a hint or a cryptic clue from spies among the Jedi who claimed the boy had been taken as an apprentice. The mere thought of his brother being a Jedi was enough to boil the blood of the Sith Lord. At 19 years old, Omega abandoned the search, giving his brother up for dead and heading out into the Galaxy, there was still much to learn, and he had all the time in the world. The Path to Power Passionate Youth Omega's path first led him to Iridonia, homeworld of the fearsome Zabrak warrior race. It was there that he trained for the next four years, and it was there that he chose his first partner, a female Zabrak named Iella Starcord. Iella was a fierce warrior, and Omega had found more than his match with her in unarmed combat, but it was their dedication to battle that ultimately brought them together, often training long into the night. Iella fell pregnant three years after they met, on their first time. Omega was 23 years old, Iella was 22. They were due to be married mere days before the child was to be born, but fate would intervene, causing Iella to go into labor a whole three weeks early. Omega would be a Father, as Vashen was born a healthy child, but Iella would die during childbirth. Omega, broken and full of twisted rage once more, left Iridonia shortly thereafter, heading for the infamous planet Vjun. Master Your Pain While here Omega built up his resistance to pain, training for 8 hours a day in Vjun's acid rains, wearing no clothing and practicing all 7 forms of lightsaber combat. Eventually, he reached the point where he could completely shut out the discomfort altogether, and it was then that he chose to move on once more, this time moving to Dagobah. While on Dagobah, Omega trained in the infamous cave, immersing himself completely in the Dark Side of the Force. After weeks at a time in the cave, the Dark Lord would leave its comfort, running for miles without the aid of the Force through Dagobah's swamp lands, sometimes not returning for days at a time. At nearly 25 years old Omega was ready to take his place among other Sith. He settled on Ziost, using his powers of persuasion and his ability to manipulate others to draw many Sith to him, among them the aristocrat Darth Sullen and the young Sith Lord, Darth Eliphas. The three of them meeting was instrumental in the creation of Omega's Brotherhood of Darkness. The Brotherhood of Darkness Forging of a Foundation The Triumvirate comprised of Darth Omega, Darth Sullen and Darth Elpihas existed in secret for many years, slowly building up their collective power on Ziost, keeping their lair well hidden in the forests as they began to lure more Sith to them, rallying support in secret to aid them in the coming war against the Jedi. After ten long years, when Omega had turned 35, they showed their face publicly. They reformed the long dead Brotherhood of Darkness under the Triumvirate, though it was immediately clear that Omega's will was the more prominent. Meanwhile, whispers reached the three of a powerful Sith Emperor, one who lead a legion of Sith warriors and masters. His name was Feral Ragnos. Omega personally began to approach the other Sith in the Galaxy, seeking allies for the inevitable battles to come. The first of these was made with Lord Vilious Jomag, who would become one of Omega's most loyal followers, even one day asking Omega to perform the marriage ceremony of Vilious to his then fiance, Morgaine Tarya. The next alliance was to be formed with Lord Valstrol Horica and his apprentice, Lord Cadava Horica of Malachor V's Trayus Academy. Similar talks began with many Sith, includng, after many months, Feral Ragnos and his then wife Tanith Desaevio-Ragnos. Omega had no idea at that point in time, that Feral Ragnos was the Brother he had assumed dead so many years ago. While negotiations were taking place for the alliance between the True Sith Empire and The Brotherhood of Darkness, Omega was attacked, being forced into a death duel with 7 of his own Council members, 5 of which he killed that day. At the same time, Feral's Empire was crumbling from the recent attack by The Ra Empire and The Warriors of the Iron Fists. Brother's Reunited When Feral's wife left him, he joined Omega for a brief time in the Brotherhood of Darkness, and in a long and heated discussion about their origins the two discovered the truth of their heritage. Feral Ragnos was Krayden Zwinick. Feral left the Brotherhood for a long time, going on to train his secret apprentice, Tyris Alesseril for several years. Omega however, had built up a large alliance of Sith factions, and had many young Sith asking for his tutelage, among them Lord Vivictus, Lord Ballz Bralor and his entire Gaian race and the creature who would come to be like a son to him in future years, the Vor known as Seleevan Khar. Omega's son, Vashen Starcord, ruler of The Shadow Alliance, came to him at this time, bringing with him many fleets and weapons of war for the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood lasted many years, but the death of Omega brought about a time of unrest and infighting, and an old apprentice, the Dark Lord Dhali Sadow, came to wreak havoc upon the faction, taking control for himself and seizing all that Omega had worked for. Omega was resurrected, and in the fortress he had built, along with Sullen and Eliphas, he fought Sadow, killing him in a vicious battle of Dark powers. Many more years passed, and Omega hit 41. It was at this time that he finally met Sinistra, Dark Lady of the Sith, introduced to him as his Cousin, though unknown to either of them at the time, Sinistra was Kiera Zwinick, the twin sister of Krayden. It was then that he was bewitched by the spell of a Sith Sorceress, Arhiia Concordia, who seduced the Dark Lord, in order to bear his child, something that she had apparently done many times in an effort to bring herself more power. The relationship was shortlived as Arhiia left to join the Emerald Order, a group of Jedi known throughout the Galaxy for their non-compliance with the Jedi Code and their brash attitudes. Omega, waking up to the fact that he had been bewitched, and betrayed, set out to destroy the evil sorceress. At the same time, Feral and Tyris had resurfaced, with a grand scheme, one that would change the course of history forever, but also brought a rift that lasted many months between Omega, and his son Vashen. They planned to attack Coruscant within the week. The Brotherhood's time was nearing an end. The Battle of Coruscant Hellfire and brimstone lit up the skies of Coruscant as, one by one, the various war fleets of The Shadow Imperium, The World Eaters, The Ronove Order and The Brotherhood of Darkness had popped out of hyperspace. The most prominent figures among them had been Darth Omega, Longinus Nesallis, Tyris Alesseril, Kharn Utan Salazar and a young up and coming Fleet Admiral, Kel Sentriss, to name but a few. The battle was waged on more than one front, with many Sith heading planetside to take on the Jedi soldiers head to head. After many long days, and many deaths and injuries to both sides, the Jedi forces withdrew, having no hope of winning the war as Tyris Alesseril landed, with a thousand Shadow Knights at his rear, taking the Senate District and the Imperial Sector in mere minutes, before marching to the throne room of the Imperial Palace and declaring the formation of the third Galactic Empire, naming himself Emperor. The victory was assumed complete for all parties, Omega pleased when he had noticed the sorceress Arhiia planetside, kidnapping her and torturing her in the Brotherhood's Fortress for many days. In mere days the Jedi returned and attacked, in a fruitless campaign to try and take back their beloved trophy world, though it was obvious that they had failed before the first turbolaser fire was let off. The ensuing battle would go on for a week, the Jedi forced once more into the deep cold of space, forced to find a new homeworld for their New Republic. The time of the Galactic Empire was at hand, though even Tyris Alesseril and his Master, Feral Ragnos, could not forsee the drastic changes that were about to take place. The Galactic Empire Untouchable Legion Moments after the formation of the Galactic Empire, Tyris Alesseril gave his first speech as Emperor, the holo-vid being sent to anyone who had played a part in the battle over the past few days. Omega, seeing the speech from his fortress on Ziost contacted Tyris immediately, demanding nothing less than to be named the Empire's Executor. Tyris, knowing full well that Omega would most likely murder him if he were to refuse, complied immediately. Tyris went away at this point, deciding to take a vacation, leaving Omega in charge of the Empire, a fact that enraged Omega since Tyris had left them on the brink of a war with the Warriors of the Iron Fists. At this point, Omega led the Empire on a campaign, heading first to Alderaan where, along with the young and ambitious Kel Sentriss, he proceeded to slaughter the Jedi, taking the sorceress Arhiia prisoner once more, and using her to manipulate the Jedi Commander, Jason Dramon, to do his will. He managed to get the Jedi to cease fire, then used his advantage in sheer Fleet size to destroy them, but not before capturing Dramon. It was at this point that the Jedi plot to retake Coruscant took place. Omega, having been impressed, asked Kel Sentriss to lead the Empire's fleets into battle there. He was going to teach the witch and her Jedi friend a lesson. As his forces decimated the Jedi armada surrounding Coruscant. Omega took Arhiia to her own ship along with Dramon, torturing them both mercilessly. Arhiia tried to seduce the Dark Lord once more, though he did not fall under her spell again, knowing her to be seeing the Jedi, Benye Cali, an Emerald Order veteran. It was not long after this that Dramon fed Omega crucial information from within the ranks of the Jedi, enabling the Dark Lord to plan the demise of several key members within the Order. Omega decided shortly after this that Tyris was not fit to rule, and so a mere week after the Empire's creation, Omega dethroned Tyris, framing him for the attempted murder of Phantom, Omega's cousin, then naming himself Emperor. Feral, who was widely known as Sith'Ari of the Order at the time, gave his older brother his blessing, even crowning him Emperor on Coruscant in the Imperial Palace. Omega's first act as Emperor, was to open talks with the New Republic, allowing a split of Coruscant. Omega took the Imperial District, Li Merge Power, and a newly built Sith Citadel, allowing the New Republic to have the Senate Building, 500 Republica and the Jedi Temple, while Coruscant's Underworld was given to the Ronove Order. Omega's generosity would be remembered by many in the years to come, though there were those who took it for granted. The Galactic Empire grew exponentially under Omega's rule, and was quickly the governing body of over 20 planets. Sith from all over rallied to join the newly crowned, Emperor Omega. His family began to reveal themselves from nowhere, suddenly meeting his other cousin Katos Akrani, and hearing of a niece and nephew. Omega, not interested in attachment at the time, ignored family, other than to use them in his Empire. Battle's were fought, and Tyris came crawling back to Omega, begging to be a part of the phenomonal Empire that Omega had built. Omega allowed his return, merely for the fact that Tyris, while a coward and pitiful duelist, was a brilliant tactician. The decision backfired however when Tyris, in a foolish attempt at bravery, attacked the homeworld of the Warriors of the Iron Fists, Manaan. Omega punished Tyris by demoting him to a lowly Jen'Ari position. A far cry from where he had been. In the meantime, the young Kel Sentriss had been climbing the ranks faster than anyone could have anticipated, moving up from Fleet Admiral to Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces, governing both the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Infantry. He spent minimal time there and was quickly awarded the position of Executor, second in power only to Omega within the Empire. Other star players included Seleevan Khar; Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy, Sigilus Landerus; Supreme Commander of the Imperial Infantry and Illuscio Blackhawk; Chief of the Imperial Expansion Force. The Empire's Sith Council housed the most powerful Dark Lord's of the time, with Emperor Omega and his brother Sith'Ari Feral Ragnos at its helm. Other council members included Necrosis, Phantom, Tyris Alesseril, Si'at Winters, Xenro, Brimstone Saber Windu, Alkor Centaris, Katos Akrani and of course the military Commanders; Kel Sentriss, Seleevan Khar and Sigilus Landerus, as well as the intelligence branch chief, Illuscio Blackhawk. At this time, Omega made an alliance with Empress Aalia Ra and began a short lived relationship with her sister, Odessa Mainyu, of the Ra Empire, an alliance which tore a rift between Omega, and Feral, whom Aalia had ridiculed years before when she, along with the Warriors of the Iron Fists had destroyed Feral's Empire and his Kashyyyk Academy. Omega, not caring for Feral's outbursts, challenged him to a duel, which Feral accepted. Omega, still wanting to see the witch Arhiia suffer, kidnapped her from Umgul, having stormed the Jedi Temple there with only his cousin Katos by his side. Together they took out many guards, padawans and left Jedi Master Benye Cali unconscious as they took the sorceress, imprisoning her on Omega's flaghip "The Kry'Taros". As Omega was meeting with his niece Kitiara, his nephew Ajax and his cousin Katos on board the same ship, Feral attacked. The two Sith Masters battled viciously, until they sensed the presence of another, ending their conflict so as to find the infiltrator. Upon arriving at Arhiia's cell, they found the young Sith, Lord Nexus, trying to free her and a duel ensued, in which Nexus came very close, many times, to losing his life, eventually being too slippery and escaping along with the witch, who managed to escape from the grip of Seleevan Khar, Omega's apprentice. Arhiia returned mere days later, attempting to manipulate the Emperor, ultimately ending the relationship between Omega and Odessa before running back to her Emerald Order, a trick which caused Omega to swear above all else that he would one day claim her life. The Empire had, by this time, grown into an unfathomable force. Every Sith faction in the Galaxy except three had joined their ranks, the three being the CDDC, the Ronove Order and the VSE. The pressure was building, war was looming on all fronts, and Omega, feeling betrayed by his Empire over an assassination plot, committed suicide. Leaving the Empire without a leader, a fact that Feral cleared up by allowing Dace Concordia to take the throne, the single act of which destroyed the Empire, leaving it in ruin for some time. Necrosis, the son of Emperor Omega, retrieved his corpse, having it frozen in carbonite for the day when the Dark Lord of the Sith would be needed once more. The Galactic Empire - Round 2 It would be many months later.. in a period of great unrest, when Necrosis, son of Darth Omega, would resurrect the Emperor. Necrosis had joined the ranks of the Ronove Order, a group of Sith known to be adept at training and recruiting large numbers of apprentices. The largest issue that they faced at this point was that after resurrection, the carbonite freezing of his body left Omega blind, and with amnesia. Necrosis seemed destined to look after his handicapped father, until one day the former Executor made contact. Having heard of the Emperor's resurrection, Kel Sentriss, the well known former servant of the Emperor, had decided to bring his Lord back his birthright, by seizing the Empire back from the hands of the corrupt and vile pawn of the Iron Fists, Dace Concordia. Kel and Necrosis fought viciously against the usurpers Dace Concordia and Xeroc Pyros, determined to drive them out of the Empire they believed they controlled. Though its size was less than a quarter of what it had once been. Necrosis was defeated by Dace, with the help of many of Dace's underlings, though barely so.. and Kel's duel with Pyros was unable to be assessed due to the constant interferences of other fighters. In an effort to save himself, and his friend Xeroc Pyros from what would have eventually resulted in their untimely deaths, Dace had the Empire's Citadel on Coruscant destroyed, and once more knelt before his true master, the Iron Fists overlord, An Tiarna Dubh. Necrosis had left Omega in the hands of a Ronove apprentice known as San Zabar, daughter of the Ronove overlord Longinus Nesallis. Omega and San became fast friends, and she spent many hours of each day with him, training him once more in the ways of the Force and the blade. It was during a mysterious disappearance - in which it was speculated that Dace, traitor to the true bloodline of the Empire, had seen to it that San was kidnapped - that Omega himself was kidnapped by none other than Kel Sentriss, in an attempt to return the Emperor to his throne. Kel hid Omega on an unknown world, leaving him in an abandoned base hidden in a cliff side while he went to destroy the latest usurper. Tarterius, also know as Tyris Alesseril, the cowardly animal who had first created the Empire, had reappeared out of nowhere, thinking the Empire to be claimable with no one on its throne, he found himself mistaken as Kel easily disposed of him, crushing him in a saber duel in a matter of mere minutes. As Tarterius fled the planet, never to be seen again, a young bounty hunter kidnapped Omega under the guise of friendship, a young man named Mikael Drak, who unknown to most, was the Arkanian minister for defense. This appeared to be an effort for the witch Arhiia to destroy the dark lord, though her hopes were dashed when a Sith Sorceress named Fae Vi'Les attacked Drak in the orbit of Korriban, sealing his fate as she boarded his disabled vessel and killed him within seconds. Upon being returned to Coruscant, Omega would learn that Nesallis of the Ronove had hired Fae to find Omega, and remain on payroll as his bodyguard, though it became clear professionalism was not her forte when they began a steamy affair. Culminating in her sorcery returning his memory and regaining him his seat as Emperor of the Galactic Empire, which once more begun its rapid rate of growth with a true leader at its helm once more. Months went by, the affair continued and Omega let all believe that he was the Sith Master they all believed him to be. He even proposed to Fae, though in mere weeks he withdrew this as the true purpose of his return became known to all. Omega had been gathering intelligence on the movements of certain key figures in the Sith Order. He had never had any intention of rebuilding the Empire, as he had already made the bargain to dissolve it with his new employer, Aalia Ra, Empress of the Ra Empire, and sister of his newly betrothed, Seleste Concordia... With one fell swoop Omega had renounced his Sith name and his allegiance to the Dark Side of the Force. He retook his birth name, Nekrayleaus Dharan Zwinick, and ordered the disbandment of the Galactic Empire for good, leaving with nothing more than a Sith Interceptor and his Vornskr, Tracyn. The Sith had been dealt a deadly blow, losing one of their most powerful and influential members. The Empires time was at an end... The Ra Empire Seleste and Nekrayleaus: Gray Jedi The Rebirth of Omega Path of Shadows The Zwinick Empire Clash of the Titan's: Omega vs Feral The Death of Necrosis Imperial Sith Order Meeting at the Krull Dread Lord's of the ISO Walk of the Weary Friends and Foes Family *'Children' **Vashen Starcord aka Necrosis - Son **Rhyiianna Zwinick - Daughter **Seleevan Khar - Adopted Son *'Siblings' **Krayden Zwinick aka Feral Ragnos - Brother **Kiera Zwinick aka Sinistra - Sister *'Extended Family' **Katos Sethin Akrani - Cousin **Phantom - Cousin **Kitiara Wintry - Second Cousin (Referred to as a Niece) **Ajax Akrani - Second Cousin (Referred to as a Nephew) **Winter Orvock - Nephew (Son of Feral) **Krayden Zwinick Jnr - Nephew (Son of Feral) **Kelvok Ordonna - Grandson (Son of Necrosis) **Zeekorath Ordonna - Grandson (Son of Necrosis) Relationships Past *'Known Partners' **Iella Starcord **Arhiia Concordia **Odessa Mainyu **Fae Vi'Les **Seleste Concordia Personality Traits and Goals Goals: * To assist the Sith Order as it heads into a new era of destruction. * To destroy the entire Arkanian race, starting with the house of concordia, except for his daughter. * To be a good father to his daughter Rhyiianna. Powers, Attributes, Weaponry and Fleet Information Force Powers: *Top Tier; **Force Lightning Variants **Telekinesis Variants **Morichro **Kinetite **Force Blast * Bottom Tier ** Force Repulse ** Force Absorb ** Force Wave ** Sith Sorcery ** Telekinesis ( Push, Pull, Grip, Saber Combat etc.) Weaponry: * 2 Single Bladed Lightsabers, Black Refined Beskar Hilts, Qixoni Crystals, Crimson Blades. * Repulse Hand (Right Hand, Gift from Feral for slicing off his real hand with a katana as a show of loyalty.) * 1 Saberstaff, Black Refined Beskar Hilt, Qixoni Crystals, Crimson Blades. * 1 DC-15 Blaster Pistol. * 2 Shoto Sabers, 6" Amethyst Blades. * 2 Light Gloves, 5" Amethyst Blades, 2 Blades on each glove extend from between the index and middle fingers and the index and pointer fingers. * 2 Frag Grenades. * 2 Glop Grenades. * 1 Flash Grenade. * Omega also carries on him at all times a special 1400 watt infra red light, made impervious to damage with the use of Sith Alchemy, noone knows the true purpose of the light, only that it must have one. Fleet Information: * Heavy -(3) **1 Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer - Derriphan (Flagship) **2 Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer - Gorgoroth and Melkor * Medium -(4) **2 Dreadnaut-Class Heavy Cruiser **2 Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser * Light -(1) **1 Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer * Fighter -(36) **12 Alpha-Class XG-1 Starwings **12 XM-1 Novawing Missile Boats **12 GAT-12j Skipray Blastboats Omega: Quest For The Wing Of Power (Parody Chapter) Three wings for the elven kings, under the sky, Seven for the dwarf lords, in their halls of stone, Nine for mortal men, doomed to die, One for the dark lord, on his dark throne, In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie. One wing to rule them all, One wing to find them, One wing to bring them all, And in the darkness bind them, In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie. In a time of great unrest, when the Galaxy itself seemed ready to disappear into nothingness, there was born a child, one who would be destined to unite the forces of darkness, and lead them not into salvation, but deliver them to evil. The boy was Omega. Growing up in the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie, was difficult for little Omega. He had to learn to fend off Orcs, Dragons and Balrogs from inside the womb, something most believed gave them the right to call his Mother by the nickname 'Whore'. When he finally reached 13 minutes old, Omega got sick of his Mother still treating him like a child, so he cast his first, and most powerful spell yet on her. Sending her through space-time, in a similar fashion to Hiro Nakamura, to Azkaban, the famed wizard prison of Beleriand. He made sure to visit her every day, though became tired of her after the second visit, changing the schedule slightly so that his trips were now once a decade. At this time, the two day old Omega decided it was time to start working, and perhaps build a family, something that became increasingly hard due to the fact that he could not yet walk, this unforeseen turn of events forced him to remain a child, though he plotted day and night, searching for a way to elude time and space, for he was to be a hero, he knew that it was his destiny, plus it told him in that comic book he read that one time that was off that show 'heroes' and stuff. (work in progress) Behind The Scenes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males